Un avenir surprenant
by Balayah
Summary: Le roi de Fiore est mort. Il n'a aucun héritier, ou presque.


Voici un registre on peu plus différent de ce que je fais d'habitude ! ^^

Je ne sais pas si cette fiction comportera un couple, j'hésite, parce que trop de guimauve tue la guimauve !

Bref, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre !:p

* * *

Crocus, capitale fleurie de Fiore.

Non loin de l'arène phénoménale des grands jeux magiques, au château, un événement des plus marquant dans l'histoire du pays se produit, une chose qui ne se reproduira certainement pas avant longtemps. Il se passe en ce moment même, les valets se déplacent sans cesse dans le château, criant l'annonce. Personne ne sait si cela s'avère être une bonne ou mauvaise date. Tout dépendra de ce qui s'en suis. Une chose est sûre : Dès demain tout Fiore sera au courant. Il y aura la joie, réjouissance mais aussi de la crainte et de la méfiance envers cette nouvelle, et sûrement elle dépassera les frontières du pays, et parviendra aux oreilles des plus grands monarques, celle que leur « Collègue » viens de décéder.

Oui. Le roi de Fiore est mort. Ça s'ébruite, ça rend triste les proches du roi, le clergé et quelques nobles bien trop attachés au privilèges que le souverain leur accordait, ainsi que deux ou trois des favorites du roi dont le titre de noble est usurper.

Mais cela attire aussi la famille du roi susceptible d'accéder au trône , ils n'attendaient que ça.

C'est pour cela que la réunion des sages devait avoir lieu au plus vite. Les sages sont reconnus pour leur vieil âge et leur sagesse indescriptible, ils ne sont composés que de personnes du peuple, et ils sont respectés de tous.

C'est eux qui vont désigner le nouveau roi. En tant normal si le roi avait un héritier il n'y aurais pas eu de problèmes, mais jamais le seigneur n'avait eu d'enfant avec la défunte reine, décédée bien trop jeune.

Mais on ne perdait pas espoir de trouver un héritier caché, ou même un bâtard ! Chaque appartement du château était fouillé, à la loupe.

Évidemment la princesse Hisui ne pouvait être reine. Elle ne pouvait gouverner le royaume. Après tout ce sont les règles de la monarchie.

Il y avait l'espace de dix jours avant l'enterrement du roi défunt, donc dix jours pour trouver un héritier digne du trône. Les recherches jusque maintenant n'avait abouties à rien, les sages se penchent donc sur les membres de la famille royale, susceptible de pouvoir dirigé correctement le pays. Mais il fallait se hâter. Le temps est compté.

Les paris se lacent dans la capitale, le peuple débat, se réjouis, s'inquiète, les rumeurs coursent , les informations se filtre comme un téléphone arabe :

L'héritier sera-t-il blond ? Brun ?

Serais-ce la princesse Hisui ?

Ce sera un archiduc ?

Tant de propositions se forment, et d'espérances aussi.

«Il sera sûrement jeune et beau ! »

« Les prix baisserons et l'économie du pays ira mieux ! »

Mais d'autres ne le voient pas de cet œil :

«Et si c'était un despote ? »

« Il ne saura pas dirigé le pays ! »

« Il ne sera pas en accord avec le conseil de magie ! »

Quatre jours se sont écoulés, et dans moins d'une heure la réunion des anciens va avoir lieu. Dans les couloirs les sages on déjà commencé de débattre, et tous sont d'accord sur une chose : Le cousin du défunt serais le roi parfait. Même si ils se le permettaient, ils ne pourraient pas faire monter sur le trône la jeune Hisui, elle est bien trop inexpérimentée et ne saurais que faire à chaque qu'un choix de grande envergure se présenterait.

La séance commence, les anciens s'assirent autour d'une grand table ronde. Le sage dominant, le plus respectable de tous Abar, pris la parole « Mes chers amis, nous devons faire vite. Je propose que nous proposions chacun notre tour l'élu, puis nous procéderons à un vote à l'unanimité. »

Sans surprise le cousin du roi fut majoritairement proposé.

Abar pris la parole en se levant de son siège

« Je déclare donc par l'unanimité Nobuo de Sasaki, cousin de son prédécesseur... » l'homme ne put continuer sa phrase, couper par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un valet apparut, une lettre à la main. « Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger, mais c'est très important, c'est le détective charger de la recherche de l'héritier qui m'a remis cette lettre, je ne connais pas son contenu, lisez-là par vous-même. »

Il restitua la fameuse lettre au sage, se pencha en signe de salut et sortit de la pièce.

Nabar ouvrit la lettre, la lu avec attention et intérêt, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise peu à peu. Que contenais cette lettre ?

« Messieur, nous avons trouver l'héritier légitime du trône ! »

La déclaration attira l'attention de tout le monde

« L'héritier n'est autre que Jellal dit Fernandez à ce jour. »

Un silence pesant se fit avant que l'un des sages ne réagis

« Comment est-ce possible ?! » Puis d'autres,

« On se moque de nous ! »

« Jellal est celui qui a détruit le conseil de magie, c'est un dangereux criminel !

Abar réponda « La lettre est formelle,Jella est l'héritier du trône ! Elle a été retrouver dans les appartement d'une servante de la reine maintenant retraité habitant en province, écrite par la reine en personne ! »

« Mon bon ami, lisez-là »

«_À Crocus._

_Oh ma bonne amie ! Je me sens si honteuse du service que je vais vous demander, seulement je pense bien faire, s'il vous plaît, voilà trois mois que j'ai accouché dans le plus grand secret d'un enfant qui sera roi de Fiore à la mort de son père, mais entre temps, de multiples malfrats en convoitise de la couronne voudrons sa peau, j'ai si peur pour lui ! _

_Alors je vous le demande, je vous en supplie, je vous le demande en tant que mère, et amie à votre égard, j'aimerais que vous l'éleviez avec vous en province comme vous l'avez fait avec moi pendant mon jeune âge, afin qu'il puisse échapper à ces bandits, et à la mort de son père, que vous vous manifestiez. Si je suis encore en vie, je voudrais le reconnaître avec son véritable prénom, et votre nom de famille. _

_Signé Ada de Fiore, votre tendre amie_. »

Alors comme ça la reine avait eu un héritier dans le plus grand secret ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-on croire ça ? C'est complètement absurde ! Et pourtant la preuve est là.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Jellal est un dangereux criminel ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de Fiore ?

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire Jellal possède du sang royal au plus haut point. Ce n'est même pas un garçon adopté, par même un bâtard mais bien leur fils ! Le seul échappatoire serais une mort subite. Ou une révolution ,mais c'est tout.

Personne ne rien faire.

« Je déclare donc Jellal Fernandez dit Jellal de Fiore héritier légitime du trône et donc futur roi. »

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre, qui me change totalement de ce que je fait d'habitude, en espérant qu'il plaira un minimum.

Si la fiction vous a plu, s'il vous plaît, manifestez-vous par une review, ça fait plaisir ! :D

Si quelque chose ne va pas dans le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part afin que je m'améliore, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !

Sinon je vous propose aussi de me jeter des tomates pourrîtes depuis la révolution Française ! Babaille !


End file.
